The Nightmare is Christmas
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: The first in my Thirteen One Shots of Halloween. Majik is a fairy of nightmares and has loved living in Halloweenland, until Jack decided to take over Christmas. She must stop him, but how?


The Nightmare is Christmas

_Once upon a time, in a Halloween town of old,_

_There was a girl who was hard to mould._

_When the pumpkin king, Jack, unveiled what was planned,_

_This fairy wanted nothing to do with this…Christmasland._

Majik furiously left the town hall meeting. Could their mayor be any more stupid? They lived in Halloweenland, where it was Halloween all year round. If they started celebrating other holidays then they were no better than, dare she, humans. If they wanted to take over Christmas so badly then why not just go to Christmasland and leave the people who like Halloween here?

Majik flew up to her true house and started zapping the trees around her. People walking down below saw the fireworks show and avoided that area so they wouldn't get hit. Majik had been known to act out with her magic. It was what happened when being a fairy. They are so one dimensional that they can only have one emotion at a time. Majik was constantly angry or depressed and that was what landed her in Halloweenland instead of where other fairies were in Easterland. It wasn't her fault though. She was the fairy of nightmares, being angry and depressed came with the job.

When she first arrived she immediately felt at home and knew there was no other place for her. But now their King wanted to change everything. She liked Jack, but recently he hasn't been really feeling the Halloween spirit and what better way to fix it than with a nightmare right?

Majik certainly thought so and smirked and evil smirk and flew off for Jack's tower…where he was still awake.

"First step to feeling better it sleep," Majik grumbled to herself as she was flying back to her house.

As the night went on, more people fell asleep so she had to go and do her job but she was trying to think of ways to get out of this Christmas stuff.

The whole town was a buzz with all the Christmas planning and what was going on. Majik seemed to be the only one not excited and dreading what was happening. She liked stealing holidays as much as the next person, just why did it have to be Christmas? And why did everyone have to be so cheery?

Somehow she was forced into the line of job assignments. She couldn't possibly imagine what kind of job she would get, but if it involved sugar plum fairies in anyway, she was moving to Thanksgivingland.

"Ah, Majik, good to see you," greeted Jack, shaking her hand as Majik tried to see what was going to be her doom.

"Hi Jack," she said.

"Now, I don't need you to do your typical job for me. I want you to work with Sally on my outfit. I have to have the right look, and your attention to detail is what will make everything more perfect. Can you do that?" he asked. Helped Sally? Seemed simple enough. She shrugged and he happily said good bye before moving on. Majik trudged through town, happy she didn't have to plant dreams to the human children because she couldn't do that even if she wanted too.

She was headed back to her house when she saw Sally up ahead.

"Hey Sally!" she called, causing the rag doll to stop and look at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Jack just gave me a job to help you," she said, "probably because he couldn't think of anything else. He says it's because of my good eye for detail but really, red out fit with white trim, I'm sure you got it," said Majik.

"Well, yes I do, but I fear this whole thing is a mistake," said Sally putting a worried look on.

"Yes!" shouted Majik startling Sally, "finally I found someone else. I think this whole this is messed up as well."

"I had this vision that everything was going to go wrong, I tried to tell Jack but he wouldn't listen. Will you help me stop Christmas?" she asked.

"Yes," agreed Majik, her evil smirk now back on her face.

December 24th arrived faster than Majik liked. She didn't understand why Sally still made the outfit but she did. Except there was no hat. Every Santa pictured she looked at, he had a hat, but our Jack did not have one. She didn't do her job, oh well. She knew it wasn't going to stop Jack from going to deliver presents but she loved secretly knowing it wasn't 100 percent perfect.

"Majik come here," said Sally who was ducked behind the fountain. Everyone else was in the square gathered around Jack who was about to take off.

"What? Are you hiding from the Doctor again?" she asked hiding behind the fountain as well.

"No, I found a way to stop all of this," said Sally and she held up a jug labelled 'Fog'.

"Of course, if they can't see they can't fly. Smart," said Majik smirking again, she had doing that a lot recently.

Carefully the poured the contents into the fountain and they joined the crowd gather around the Mayor as he read….something long winded. Slowly reading got more difficult as the fog settled in and everyone started complaining. Majik knew she had to act like she was disappointed so she did but it was awfully hard for her.

"Oh no, Sally, a problem," said Majik spotting a floating red light. She loved Zero and completely forgot about his nose.

"What?" asked Sally looking at Jack to make sure he was okay.

"Zero's nose, and when did he get that Santa hat?" she said.

"Oh," said Sally watching as Jack noticed his loyal dog's nose as well.

"To the head of the pack Zero!" he exclaimed and before Sally and Majik knew it, Jack was off.

"Well, that didn't go according to plan," said Majik looking at Sally. Everyone gathered around the witches' cauldron to see Jack's progression. Majik didn't care and headed back to her house but couldn't help but notice three trick-or-treaters up ahead.

"Lock, Shock. Barrel," she said as she caught up with them.

"Majik," they replied. She was sort of the reason they were rotten kids. They were the youngest humans here (well really the only ones) and when Majik first arrived she didn't know how to get to the human world so she focused on those three and gave them many nightmares. Eventually those nightmares too affect on them and now, here they are, dirty rotten kids….and she loved it. The three found out about what she had done, they weren't happy at first but learned to accept it.

"Where's Santa?" she asked and tapped her nose. The three snickered and started laughing, "thought so," she said, "oh did Jack by any chance see him before, you know?"

"Yeah, took his hat too," said Lock.

"Darn, I was so happy I had forgotten the hat. Oh well," then an idea came to her. If she couldn't talk to Jack about not taking over Christmas, what if she talked to Santa, "hey, do you think you can take me to see Santa."

"How, he's with Oogie Boogie," said Shock.

"Just take me there," she said.

"Okay, you're funeral," said Barrel and they all went to their house, lair, thing.

Majik made her way down to Boogie's place and saw Santa tied up and Boogie rolling some dice.

"What have we here?" asked Boogie as Majik entered.

"Hey Boogie," she said. Long ago they made a deal that she would give kids nightmares about him and occasionally he would show up at the places where kids were the most scared of him. "I need to have a conversation with the Jolly Man." She walked over to Santa and looked at him.

"What's happening out there?" he asked pathetically.

"Don't know, but I do want to tell you something. Never, ever let a dead guy steal your holiday again. You're Santa, you have magic, use it and don't get taken over again, not only did you make a mess of Christmas but you're going to make a mess of Halloween now too. So remember, you are the ruler of Christmasland, act like it," she said before leaving. Boogie looked at her as she left before going back to what he was doing.

Majik was sound asleep in her house when all of sudden she felt freezing cold. She tried to cover herself more with her covers but it didn't work. Angry, she got up and looked out the window and white everywhere.

"What?" she exclaimed and then was pelted by a snowball. She looked down and saw Sally, holding hands with Jack.

"Come down here," said Sally. Majik grumbled but flew down and landed in front of them.

"See what's happened now. There's snow in Halloweenland," she said looking at her red feet.

"Sorry," said Jack. Majik sighed and shook her head, getting depressed now.

"It's okay. So what did you want, besides to tell me some good news between you two," she said. Sally smiled and held her hand up that was joined with Jack's.

"Also, Santa gave everyone here a present and you haven't gotten yours yet," he said before handing her a box that was topped with bow.

"Don't want it," she said crossing her arms.

"Just see what it is," said Sally curious herself.

"Fine," she said and tore the wrapping paper off and placing the bow on top of Jack's head, "forgot to tell you before that you forgot your hat.

"Thanks," he said, taking the bow off of his head.

Majik opened the box and saw nothing but a piece of paper. She pulled it out and read it before crumpling it up and flying back up to her house. Sally picked the paper up and looked at it and laughed before handing it to Jack.

" 'Cheer up, it's Christmas.'" He read and laughed as well.

A/n: That was story number one of my 'Thirteen Stories for Halloween'. I will be posting a one shot each day from now until Halloween that will have to do with a Halloween type of movie. First up was Nightmare Before Christmas next will be a Scooby-Doo story.


End file.
